A Chat of Sorts
by Mikaela's Spade
Summary: Well. I got bored. Again. And instead of updating my other stories, I wrote this. Mostly because I can't access them. Oi. Well, enjoy, or hate. I can't decide which...


IronGirl23: Got any new ideas? The last one flopped.

Sn!cker500: Well, we know he likes art, old world ideals, and stuff like that… **eyeballs** how about the classic approach? **Grins** You know, the whole invite him to dinner, but you want to be subtle in your approach- you might freak this guy out, if he's as rigid as you say he is.

IronGirl23: Darn right he's rigid! The guy is like clockwork, get up, work out, eat, watch TV, work out some more, do a few walk arounds and then DING! Bedtime! I really wonder about my choice in boyfriends sometimes. But he's got this… THING that really gets me.

Sn!cker500: **LOL** sounds like you're hooked!

IronGirl23: **pouts** Oh, hush. **all business** So you recommend the old style approach? Okiedokes, I'll give it a shot.

(_IronGirl23 signed off)_

(_Sn!cker500 signed off)_

(Break)

**(Sn!cker500 chatroom 11:36p.m. EST)**

(_IronGirl23 joined private chat)_

Sn!cker500: How did it go?

IrongGirl23: **GLARES** Awful. Remind me NEVER to invite this guy's family and friends over for dinner EVER AGAIN. I swear, these people destroy more than they fix!

Sn!cker500: … damn, that sucks! Sorry that it turned out bad. **nudges playfully** almost like the cat/paint/art disaster. Is your kitty better now?

IronGirl23: Yeah, he's finally come off that high spree from all the paint. Took me forever to get stains out though- stupid cat.

Sn!cker500: **LMAO**

IronGirl23: Aw, shaddap. **smacks friendly-like**

Sn!cker500: Did he at least seem different than usual?

IronGirl23: **sulks** No.

Sn!cker500: **looks at watch** Well, sorry it was awful, gotta go check up on things. Talk to you tomorrow?

IronGirl23: **grins** Only if your advice is better this time!

Sn!cker500: I'll try, but this guy seems impossible! **high fives** Later!

IronGirl23: **high fives** Later man.

(_Sn!cker500 signed off)_

_(IronGirl23 signed off)_

(break)

**(IronGirl23 chat room 10:49p.m. EST)**

(_Sn!cker500 joined private chat)_

IronGirl23: Well? I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE AND I'M GONNA GO CRAZY SOON!

Sn!cker500: No need to get huffy! **scratches head in thought** Is there anything, ANYTHING else he likes to do in his evidently large amount of free time?

IronGirl23: It's sad. He comes over to my house to water a bunch of flowers I'd let fall to disrepair. Well, not sad, sweet. He likes plants.

Sn!cker500: So buy him a plant, gakface!

IronGirl23: Gee why didn't I think of that, hosebrain!

Sn!cker500: Ill-mannered!

IronGirl23: ill-mannered? That was lame… Junkie!

Sn!cker500: Kleptomatic!

IronGirl23: What?

Sn!cker500: Don't you have a plant to buy? **indicates watch**

IronGirl23: Oh yeah **grins** Lamebrain!

Sn!cker500: That was low, now go buy that plant!

IronGirl23: IronGirl- AWAY!

(_IronGirl23 signed off)_

"Hey bro, come check this thing out, you can talk to people online without them seeing you at all!"

Said bro is shoved at computer, takes a seat, and stares blankly at the screen. "How does it work?"

"Okay, use this thing to point and click on buttons on the screen… like that. Now you're signed on! Start a private chat like…that, and wait. Soon a smaller screen will pop-up and click on agree. That let's the requestor enter your private chat, and you two can chat without interruptions!"

"Oookay… whatever you say…"

Sn!cker500's private chat room 7:24 p.m. EST 

_(IronGirl23 has sent you a request to enter chat. Agree? Disagree?)_

"Okay, point and click… agree"

IronGirl23: Hey man, he took the plant!

(user stares at keyboard before typing)

Sn!cker500: Who took what plant?

IronGirl23: **rolls eyes** Duh, muckwad, my crush! I bought a pretty iris and left it out on the patio where all the other plants are, and when I came out later, the note I'd left was gone, and the plant had been potted properly! Is that a sign?

Sn!cker500: Wait, was this iris blue?

IronGirl23: Yeah, a lovely light and dark blue one. Kinda symbolic, huh?

Sn!cker500: …

Sn!cker500: Who is this?

IronGirl23: **playful** Can't tell ya, that'd ruin my cover as a starving artist!

Sn!cker500: …MIKA!

IronGirl23: …. How the HELL do you know my name! Are you some psychic? Can you tell me if we'd work out?

Sn!cker500: Mika, this is Leo. Is there something you want to say to me?

(_IronGirl23 signed off)_

Outside the lab, Leonardo could hear the phone ring, followed by loud, really loud, screeching as one of his brothers, no, all three got their ears chewed off by a very frustrated and very angry Mikaela.

'_Dinner huh?'_ Leo thought '_That might not be so bad…'_

"Hey MIKE!"

A/N: Chatroom goofiness. I hardly had time to write this, and my other stories are on a different computer. I really hope I'll be able to update soon!


End file.
